


That's My Boy II

by TheMatraPseudoBiblica



Series: Darth Scintillation [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Baby, Blankets, Crying, Holidays, ONESIE, Skating, Snow, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 13:37:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2813903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMatraPseudoBiblica/pseuds/TheMatraPseudoBiblica





	That's My Boy II

Naboo was beautiful in a cloak of snow. It was beautiful in full summer as well, but Palpatine liked its snow better.

Gliding down a lane specifically paved with polished ice, Palpatine glanced down at the infant in his arms. Thrawn was sleeping peacefully in his red onesie and green cap. Swaddled in a blue blanket embroidered in white and silver stars, and wrapped in a covering bag of silver ermine fur, the little Chiss did not heed either cold or snow as fat, lacy flakes came floating lazily down.

Palpatine could sense every peculiarity of the ice beneath the blades of his skates and chose the smoothest patches to lay his skates on. Not a bump would jar his precious little one.

The journey had been uneventful, but he had received an invitation from Ruwee Naberrie and had to attend. It would be a very small dinner with only Ruwee and his wife in attendance. Nothing a Senator should be afraid of, but something that Palpatine disliked with every bone in his body. Both husband and wife were too… Naïve. Nevertheless, he did have to put up with lesser mortals. Perhaps Thrawn would even enjoy the company. The young had such odd tastes.

Palpatine turned and sat down on a conveniently located bench to unstrap the blades from his skates. Thrawn made a small noise of complaint as he was shifted from arm to arm, but otherwise didn’t stir.

With the blades dangling from one hand, Palpatine made his final approach and pasted on his best smile.

Ruwee Naberrie answered the door. “Palpatine! Get in here out of the cold!”

Palpatine stepped through the door. (Honestly, Ruwee if you only knew what I have trained myself to bear…) “Thank you, Ruwee. I could do with some warming. Is there any of that magnificent cider about?”

“You snake. You know perfectly well there is. You send a barrel every year. Adding Naberrie’s final apple orchards to House Palpatine’s peaches was your father’s greatest triumph.” Ruwee gave him a look of mock resentment.

Palpatine laughed. “I am truly sorry to have robbed you of your inheritance. I assure you, your apples are well taken care of.”

Ruwee laughed himself. “No, Palpatine. I am truly relieved to be rid of such a useless burden. What good are family lands to me?”

Palpatine felt a flash of loathing go through him. Convergence meant a great deal to him. Not the world, but still. 

His father and grandfather had both acquired lands from other houses. The traditional peach orchards were supplemented by fields of perfume flowers, grain, vineyards, and orchards. The manse was located at the place where peach orchards, vineyards, and perfumery intersected. It was truly beautiful. Of course, right now it was also snowed under. The only thing in production was the chillingly sweet Eiswein.

Palpatine’s smile became even more forced. Pompous fool. Land was life.

Thrawn chose that moment to wake, take one look at Ruwee and go back to sleep. Apparently he had decided that Ruwee was below his notice. That would change.

At that moment Ruwee’s wife swept in with her own child, a daughter; Sola, in one arm. “Palpatine! It has been too long!”

“Only about a week.” Palpatine protested. No length of time was long enough.

“Only? It feels like months.”

It would to her. Time had no meaning to the woman.

“Ah, may I introduce my son, Thrawn Beauregard Palpatine? He is sleeping at the moment, but may wake at any time.” Palpatine reluctantly turned his bundle and loosed the layers to reveal his son’s infant form. The house was warm enough that he should come to no harm, but the boy twitched slightly.

Ruwee and the repulsive woman came close. “He’s precious. I’d just love to hold him.”

Thrawn summed up Palpatine’s feelings for the woman in his reaction to her touch. His banshee screeching made Sola cry and ensured his quick return to Palpatine’s arms. Once there, he hiccupped and went back to sleep.

“I do apologize. Thrawn’s a little touchy around strangers.” Palpatine hid his smirk. That’s my boy.


End file.
